This invention relates to hand support devices and, more particularly, to hand support devices for moving the hand over a computer keyboard for actuation by a handicapped person.
There are many devices for supporting a hand and arm adjacent a computer keyboard. Such devices primarily act to reduce physical disabilities, such as carpal tunnel syndrome, from operation of the keyboard. One type of exemplary devices is a static support, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,390, that enables the wrist to be placed at a location selected anatomically for reduced stress.
Another type of exemplary support is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,826. An elevated support bar positions the wrist a selected distance above a keyboard. Sliding members are located on the support bar for positioning a hand parallel to the keyboard. The sliding members may also rotate to continuously support the arm, but not the hand, during actuation of the keyboard.
A disabled person, e.g., a stroke victim, cannot readily use the prior art devices since these devices require strength in the arm, wrist, and fingers to position the hand over the keyboard for finger actuation of the keys. Support is required for the hand while the fingers must still be able to access the keys on the keyboard. The prior art devices support the wrist or arm but do not serve to position the hand in an operative arrangement above the keyboard.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to support the hand of a computer operator above a keyboard for digital access to the keyboard.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand support for movement in directions both parallel and perpendicular to the keyboard.
One other object of the present invention is to support both the hand and the arm while enabling the hand to be positioned directly above a keyboard.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.